eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Brew Day/Walk Through
:This walk through was originally added in 2013, and has been tested and updated for 2019. :This walk through covers most, but not all of the quests. For event details in full, see Brew Day. How to Use the Walk Through *This walk through is designed to complete most of the quests in an efficient manner. You are not required to complete them in this order. *If you follow the guide in order (down the page) you should be able to cover many steps for several quests in each zone. For this reason, the steps are listed by the zones you should be in as you progress. **To make it easy to jump to a section if you had to stop and start again, zones you go to more than once have a number in the section title. For example, Bar of Brell 2 indicates it's your second time entering the Bar of Brell for a round of steps. *New players may want to see the Notes section (end of the page) for various tips and tricks, like how to sober up if the drunk effects are problematic. Travel * Players on Live servers can use Fast Travel to greatly speed up the various errands. * Instructions for travel will be provided for players on Time Locked Expansion (TLE) servers in the walk through. Routes were tested by good and evil characters on Fallen Gate in 2019. ** If you are at least a level 20 crafter, before you start your Brew Day celebrations, go to the Isle of Mara and get a stack of Return to Mara stones from Koros Splinterlimb. You can use these to get to the Mara docks, and from there you can go to either the Thundering Steppes Docks or the docks in Nektulos Forest, and the bells in those locations will give you wide access to most of the places you will need to travel. ** If you are level 30 plus, pick up some Totems of Escape, even if you can self-evac. Being able to evac can shorten travel times. ** If you are a level 50+ crafter, while you are in Mara, also pick up a couple of Mission Stone of Firemyst, Mission Stone of Shipyard Cove, Mission Stone of Steamfont, and Mission Stone of the Void, which will port you instantly to Antonica not far from Blackburrow, the Commonlands at the south center of the map, Gnomeland Security Headquarters in Steamfont Mountains, and the Overlook balloon station in Moors of Ykesha, respectively. ** Consider obtaining a tinkered Wormhole Generator: Antonica and Wormhole Generator: Commonlands for easier travel. If you don't tinker, they're often available on the broker. ** Druids and sorcerors can use their porting abilities to travel. Bar of Brell 1 Zone into the Bar of Brell and accept all quests and complete the steps in this section: #Gilin Rockbreath gives Ale Goggles #Rasel Alechaser gives Brell's Everlasting Brew #Valla Brewhammer gives Valla Brewhammer's Special Brew - you can only get this quest once per character, so it will not be available every year. #Snoogle Blitzed gives Snoogle's Presentation #Buzzed gives you Ale in a Day's Work #Tellar Blackswell gives Black Swill for Blackswell #Oldar Foambeard gives Thurgadin Ice Brew #* Buy Dwarven Ale from the bartender, Mraugl Stonecrusher. #* Return to Oldar and drink with him. #* After you drink with him, click him again and he will ask you to go to the New Halas housing area called Ravens Roost; you will do this later. #Purchase Brell's Own Brew from Mraugl Stonecrusher for to start/complete the first step of the achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl. #Exit the Bar of Brell and travel to Frostfang Sea. #*'Evil-aligned' characters will have the option to chose to exit to Timorous Deep on the docks. Take the griffon to Butcherblock Mountains, then use the griffon again to go to Frostfang Sea. #*'Good-aligned' characters will have the option to chose to exit to Greater Faydark, which is the location that is closest to the docks. Use the Bell to travel to Frostfang Sea. Frostfang Sea #Head to Ravens' Roost; try to pour some brew. Talk to and fight her. Once you kill her, pour some brew. (Thurgadin Ice Brew) #Use the Bell to travel to Antonica. Antonica 1 #Harvest pure water from the ocean. (Brell's Everlasting Brew) #Speak to the Avatar of Below in the scarecrow fields around the area of to get the quest Beers for Brell!. #Swim underwater to enter Blackburrow then pour some Blackburrow Stout from the barrel . #Exit Blackburrow, then return to the Bar of Brell, near the North Qeynos gates in Antonica. Bar of Brell 2 #Talk to Gergy Gigglegibber, then buy some Ale (Not Dwarven) for Gergy and give it to him. (Beers for Brell!) #Go back to Oldar Foambeard and drink with him again. He will zone you to a random location. #*NOTE: If the random location you are sent to happens to be The Feerrott., evac and get the lizard toy at the entrance to the cave (Snoogle's Presentation) before returning to the Bar of Brell. It will save you time. #Return to the Bar of Brell and speak to Oldar Foambeard again; ask him what happened to his clothes. (Thurgadin Ice Brew) #Travel to the Thundering Steppes. #*'Evil-aligned' characters will have the option to chose to exit to Timorous Deep on the docks. Take the griffon to Butcherblock Mountains, then use the Bell to travel to the Thundering Steppes. #*'Good-aligned' characters will have the option to chose to exit to Greater Faydark, which is the location that is closest to the docks. Use the Bell to travel to the Thundering Steppes. Thundering Steppes 1 #Equip from your inventory. Talk to Gurag Bloodwart . #Remove Gilin's Ale Goggles and talk to Gurag again for the update. (Ale Goggles) #Purchase Thunderweisen from Merchant Stoker on the dock at for for achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl. #Harvest Pure Water from the ocean at the TS docks. (Brell's Everlasting Brew) #Talk to next to the to start the quest Pressed into the Brewcrew. #Hail the Griffin Tamer and go to Thundermist Village. #Tip Betsy the cow then run to the hut across from the barn and steal Prew's Hops . (Brell's Everlasting Brew) #Find Snoogle's Special Flask in your inventory and right-click to examine it and get drunk. Click on the Floating Pig at . (Snoogle's Presentation) #Use the Bell to go first to Butcherblock Mountains, then take the griffon to Timorous Deep. Timorous Deep #Equip Gilin's Ale Goggles and talk to Smurg Fleshreaper on top of hill . Remove Gilin's Ale Goggles and talk to her again for the update. (Ale Goggles) #Equip Gilin's Ale Goggles and talk to Tarcha Niba'dn on the Timorous Deep docks . Remove Gilin's Ale goggles and talk to her again for the update. (Ale Goggles) #Enter the city and purchase Gorowyn Pepper Swill from bartender Eurkon Al'ouz . If you don't fly, take the ramp up and then go left across three platforms to the bartender. (Black Swill for Blackswell) #Purchase Timorous Deep Punch from Quarixt Iinkr'al for for achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl Antonica 2 #Head to Windstalker Village, equip Gilin's Ale Goggles and talk to Dala Plateheart . Remove Gilin's Ale Goggles and talk to her again for the update. (Ale Goggles). #*Due to a bug, sometimes Dala cannot be seen. Try /target Dala then /hail, or else log out and back in to see her. #Purchase Sweet Wheat Ale from Lanice for for achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl. #Use the Bell to go to Butcherblock Mountains, then use the Bell to go to Nektulos Forest. Nektulos Forest #Harvest pure water (if you don't find it in the ocean, harvest it from one of the streams or lakes). (Brell's Everlasting Brew) #*'Evil-aligned' characters use the Bell to go to the Commonlands. #*'Good-aligned' characters take the griffon near the docks to the Commonlands station, and enter the Commonlands from there. The Commonlands #Harvest pure water (if you don't find it in the ocean after diving off the docks, harvest it from one of the streams or lakes). (Brell's Everlasting Brew) #At the Crossroads, purchase Moonshine from Merchant Edwond for for achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl. #Travel to Pride Lake. Take a sip from Snoogle's Special Flask and click the pink elephant at (Snoogle's Presentation) #Travel to Steamfont Mountains. #*'Evil-aligned' characters use the Bell to go to Timorous Deep, take the griffon back to Butcherblock Mountains. From there, take the griffon to the Greater Faydark station and enter Greater Faydark. Take the horse to the Steamfont Mountains station, and from there travel to Steamfont Mountains. #*'Good-aligned' characters take the overland route back to Nektulos Forest, then ride the griffon back to the docks. Use the Bell to go to Butcherblock Mountains. From there, take the griffon to the Greater Faydark station and enter Greater Faydark. Take the horse to the Steamfont Mountains station, and from there travel to Steamfont Mountains. Steamfont Mountains #Travel to Gnomeland Security Headquarters and gather feysteel keg couplers or feysteel beer hoses' (Ale in a Day's Work) #Travel to The Sinking Sands #*'Evil-aligned' characters use your Call Home ability. From there, use the Magic Carpet at the docks in East Freeport to go to The Sinking Sands. #*'Good-aligned' characters use your Call Home ability. From there, use the Magic Carpet at the docks in Qeynos Harbor to go to The Sinking Sands. The Sinking Sands/Maj'Dul #Speak to a nomadic carpet keeper to use the Magic Carpet to fly to Maj'Dul #In Maj'Dul, speak to Amorous Ali just inside the gate to the left. (Beers for Brell!) #Then speak to Amavi Kar and tell her the drink is from Ali. #Go back to Amorous Ali and let him know she enjoyed the drink. (Beers for Brell!) #Use the Magic Carpet in Maj'Dul to return to The Sinking Sands. #Travel north along the beach to the lift mechanism and ride up to The Skystrider Launch-Dock. #Pick up Oldar's Shield . Two mad monkeys will spawn (you don't have to kill the monkeys). (Thurgadin Ice Brew) #Go to the end of The Skystrider Launch-Dock and board the Skystrider to travel to Moors of Ykesha. Moors of Ykesha #Go to the right and up the ramps to the platform above the orange tents. #Pick up the brown sack with Oldar's armor in it. Two clockworks will spawn. (You don't have to kill the clockworks). (Thurgadin Ice Brew) #Gather incarnadine keg pumps or incarnadine gauge regulators at the Dropship Landing Zone (Ale in a Day's Work) #Use the Bell to go to Butcherblock Mountains. Next, take the griffon to Timorous Deep and enter the Bar of Brell. Bar of Brell 3 #Talk to Gilin Rockbreath for your reward, and your Improved Ale Goggles. #Talk to Buzzed and then to Snoogle Blitzed. (Ale in a Day's Work) #Talk to Tellar Blackswell for an update, and examine the book he gives you. (Black Swill for Blackswell) #Go upstairs and enter the Private Lounge. Jimmy Runner will NOT talk to you until you first talk to the bartender and ask his advice, then ask about the alcohol he has. #*This part is random: start with coffee, and then give ale or spirits, or any combination until Jimmy glows green. #*You must talk to him while he is green, if the green fades or he passes out, wait and he will reset so you can try again. (Brell's Everlasting Brew) #Exit and go to the main room of the Bar of Brell and talk to Rasel Alechaser. He will give you the Prayer to Brell. #*From your inventory, examine and read the Prayer to Brell. This will zone you into the Sanctorium. #*There are 6 steins on the table, from left to right, select the next to the last stein (the "wooden" brown one). Drinking the stein zones you back to the Bar of Brell. #*Talk to Rasel Alechaser again to collect your reward. (Brell's Everlasting Brew) #Equip your Improved Ale Goggles and go harvesting: #*'Evil-aligned' characters exit the Bar of Brell to the Commonlands. #*'Good-aligned' characters exit the Bar of Brell to Antonica. Harvesting #Equip your Improved Ale Goggles so you can see the Bountiful Brewday garden shrubs. The shrubs have a green particle effect and are found near (most) Bar of Brell locations. #Harvest 1 each of 5 items: Brell Barley, Emerald Clovers, Golden Grapes, Noble Hops and Wild Yeast. If you have more gold and plat than time, these can also be purchased from a broker, but the quest consumes them when you turn it in. (Valla Brewhammer's Special Brew) #Zone back into the Bar of Brell. #*'Evil-aligned' characters will find the Bar of Brell near the Freeport gates in the Commonlands. #*'Good-aligned' characters will find Bar of Brell near the North Qeynos gates in Antonica. Bar of Brell 4 #Speak to Valla Brewhammer to get your Carpet of Clover. (Valla Brewhammer's Special Brew) #*NOTE: If you did this last year you can't do it again, it's a non-repeatable quest. #Travel to The Feerrott. #*NOTE: If you already grabbed the lizard toy from The Feerrott, you can skip the next bit and go straight to the Enchanted Lands 1 section below. #*Exit the Bar of Brell to Antonica, then travel south to the griffon tower. Take the griffon to the Steppes station, then make your way into Thundering Steppes. Just inside the zone there's another griffon tower, take it to the docks. Use the Bell to go to The Feerrott. The Feerrott #Get the Lizard Toy at the entrance to the cave. (Snoogle's Presentation) (You may need to examine Snoogle's Special Flask again.) #Use the Bell to go to The Enchanted Lands. The Enchanted Lands 1 #Harvest the Talking Cabbage from under the tree (Snoogle's Presentation) #Purchase Jim's Hardjum Cider from Jimminy Jimjum for for achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl #Find the minotaur Charvis Drunkhoof near Runnyeye . Tip him over and steal his bucket. (Beers for Brell!) #Travel to Berrybrook Field and kill A defiled farmer. (Ale in a Day's Work) #Take the horse back to the docks, and then take the Bell to the Butcherblock Mountains. Butcherblock Mountains #Talk to Glug Irontoe at the docks . (Beers for Brell!) #Purchase Drunkdrinker's Distilled Spirits from Bellenda Drunkdrinker for for the achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl # Click , a gnoll in the center part of the beach , to wake him (Pressed into the Brewcrew). #Take the griffin to and talk to Steinsister Daglara to decipher the book (Black Swill for Blackswell) #Talk to Steinsister Daglara again for the quest Deep Within Hammerhall. #Take the griffin to Greater Faydark and jump off at Kaladim. Find and talk to Tumpy Irontoe. (Beers for Brell!) #Continue down the road to a pile of rubble . Enter the . ##You must kill all the mobs before you will hear “the sound of massive doors opening.” This spawns the Brewmaster Thifgar. ##Kill the Brewmaster then collect the . (Deep Within Hammerhall). #Exit the cave and return to Steinsister Daglara for your update. #Take the griffin back to the docks. #Drink your Liquid Courage (from your inventory) and streak across the docks. (Beers for Brell!) # will appear at the docks. Talk to him for your update. #Use the griffon at the docks to travel to Timorous Deep. Timorous Deep #Take the griffin at the dock to Gorowyn Beach, and hail the griffin trainer again and travel to Mok Rent. #Go outside and above to Haoaera and gather Haoaera peppers. #Return to the docks and take the griffon to Frostfang Sea, then use the Bell to go to Antonica. Antonica 3 #Head to Qeynos Castaway's Isle and grab Oldar's pants . will spawn, but you do not have to kill him. (Thurgadin Ice Brew) #Return to the Scarecrow Fields again and speak to the Avatar of Below. (Beers for Brell!) #Zone back into Bar of Brell just outside the North Qeynos gates. Bar of Brell 5 #Go see Oldar Foambeard and give him back his clothes and shield. (Thurgadin Ice Brew) #Speak to Snoogle Blitzed. (Snoogle's Presentation) #Speak to Buzzed and complete Ale in a Day's Work. #Talk to Tellar Blackswell again to receive the quest Rummage for Answers. #Examine the pristine note Tellar gave you, in your inventory. #Travel to The Enchanted Lands. #*'Evil-aligned' characters will have the option to chose to exit to Timorous Deep on the docks. Take the griffon to Butcherblock Mountains, then use the Bell to travel to the Thundering Steppes, then use that Bell to go to The Enchanted Lands. #*'Good-aligned' characters will have the option to chose to exit to Greater Faydark, which is the location that is closest to the docks. Use the Bell to travel to the Butcherblock Mountains, then use the Bell to travel to the Thundering Steppes, then use that Bell to go to The Enchanted Lands. The Enchanted Lands 2 #At the docks, go to the bar and speak to Ayndrew Celladar (Rummage for Answers). ##Click on "a Halfling pony" to go to the Runnyeye Hoard Pits . ##Enter the Pits and head straight South to the first room and destroy “a wooden spearbucket” , then in the southeast corner of the same room, destroy “a goblin totem” . ##Exit West to the next room and destroy two goblin totems , . ##Exit West again to the next room. Right click to move the barrel . ##Exit East and place the barrel in front of the door . The barrel will explode and the door will open. ##Follow the passage to the next room and kill Ntemk Darktongue. ##Collect the three stones (green sparkly effect) on the floor. One may be up on the pile of trash. ##Exit East and follow the passage to the previous room, exit East from this room, then Exit North and down the passage to the exit. #Return to the docks by clicking on “a halfling pony.” #Enter the bar and talk to Ayndrew Celladar for your reward. #Use the Bell to travel to the Thundering Steppes, then use the Bell to go to the Isle of Mara. Isle of Mara #Purchase Warm Sake Bomber from Darwan Grogswyllr for for achievement The Great Brewday Pub Crawl # Click , a gnome on the northeastern docks across the river from the bell , to wake him (Pressed into the Brewcrew). #Use the Bell to travel to the Thundering Steppes, then use the Bell to go to Kylong Plains. Kylong Plains # Click to wake him. He's near a fire in the encampment of . If you have the sokokar, then you can just fly to Kunzar's Edge from the post at the docks, otherwise you have to take a long swim while potentially avoiding sea creatures. (Pressed into the Brewcrew). #Use the Bell to go first to Butcherblock Mountains, then take the griffon to Frostfang Sea. Use the Bell to travel to Antonica. Antonica 3 # Speak to , a ratonga near . (Pressed into the Brewcrew). # Kill 12 to level on . (Pressed into the Brewcrew). #Travel south to the Steppes station, then make your way into Thundering Steppes. Just inside the zone there's another griffon tower, take it to the docks. Thundering Steppes 2 #Talk to next to the to finish the quest Pressed into the Brewcrew. Notes Bar Of Brell Tips/Tricks *No matter where you enter the Bar of Brell, the exits offered will vary based on your character's alignment (evil/good). *The ideal Bar of Brell entrance/exit locations will vary by your character's alignment and the steps you are on and can depend on the mounts they have available. :*For example, the New Halas location for the Bar of Brell is further from the docks, but having a flying mount greatly reduces the time it takes to get to/from the docks. *No matter what alignment your character is, they can enter on the docks of Timorous Deep, which is often very fast. Collections *Most locations involved in the The Great Brewday Pub Crawl will also have purple shinies for the Brews Across Norrath collection. *You need to finish the Brews Across Norrath collection in order to start the More Brews is Good Brews collection found in other zones not within this walk through. Sobering Up There are several ways to get rid of the drunk effects you may have at the end of this quest (or any quest, for that matter): *If you are actively working on The Great Brewday Pub Crawl you'll have a temporary ability that allows you to sober up, so use it! This ability vanishes after a use, so clear at least one spot on your hotbar so it can be accessed easily. *Die on purpose, via a duel, jump off a cliff, drown, etc. You can also craft or purchase a tinkered Exothermic Lifestone or Exothermic Manastone as a quick and deadly means to die. When you revive you will no longer be drunk. *If you have already done other Brew Day quests, visit Balin Copperfoot and buy Wake-up Juice (single use item) or a Pot of Wake-up Juice; the Pot of Wake-up Juice (sold for 5 Beer Tokens creates 10 Wake-up juices when examined so it may be more economical if you get drunk a lot. You may need to zone out of the bar for the Wake-up Juice to take effect after this quest. *Wait. The effects will fade eventually, so it might be a good time to put on a new pot of real-world coffee. *NOTE: The provisioner made drink, Hair of the Dog, will NOT sober you up: it just makes you pass out. Category:User Guides